I Guess This Is The End
by opheliafrump
Summary: Final chapter of my Rocky Horror holiday special series. ONE-SHOT. R&R!


Sadly, I haven't been getting a lot of reviews lately and I have lost the humor bone, so I have decided to end the holiday series with an Easter story. I wanted to write a birthday story for the Vitus triplets, but this year, Easter is in early instead of late April (when they were born last year)... So, this is not a birthday story for the babies. This is not really a Easter story either. Rather, this is just a story that happens to be posted during my three-day-Easter-weekend.

Enjoy this story :) because I am not writing any RHPS fan fiction in any near future.

* * *

><p>"Happy Easter!" Janet and Rocky just came back from the supermarket. The babies were in their nursery, napping. Riff Raff, Magenta, Nation, Cosmo, Eddie, Dr. Scott, Brad and Frank were in the ballroom, rehearsing for their next floor show. Everyone, besides Brad, was dancing up to Frank's expectation.<p>

"Magenta, here's what you asked for." Janet searched her shopping bag and passed a small pink box to Magenta.

"What did you ask Janet to buy?" Riff Raff asked.

"None of your business," Magenta tried to hide the box from Riff Raff.

"Are you..." "No, it's not for me," Magenta left the ballroom.

"One two three, one two three, no! Not like that! You spin your body twice and then you do this!" Frank clapped the beat and Brad tried to dance following the beat. Sadly, not everyone was as talented as Frank was.

"Oh, Frankie, don't be so harsh on Brad," Janet walked toward the dancing men.

"Rocky is a much better dancer than you are!" Frank scorned at Brad, "But he is too busy screwing your wife!" Frank turned to Janet and Rocky and said, "Yes, I know you two are screwing each other!"

Janet's face turned red and Brad was surprised by this. For the past couple months he was too busy taking care of himself and the baby, he had neglected his wife, "Is that true?" He asked Janet. She nodded her head.

"Will you forgive me, Brad?" Janet asked.

"I don't know," Brad walked away and started punching the wall.

"I am so sick of Brad being a cry baby and I am so sick of Janet taking advantage of my sweet lovely boy toy," Frank said to Dr. Scott, Riff Raff and Eddie, "I am returning to Transylvania and I am not taking Brad and Janet!"

"You can't do that!" Janet said.

"Don't worry. I am going to erase your memory and Brad, so you two won't remember a thing!" Frank looked at Janet all evil and Janet jumped into Rocky's arms like she did when she first saw Eddie's fake dead body.

Frank shot Rocky with his stun gun and Rocky dropped to the floor. Janet screamed.

"Stop screaming or I am shooting you too!" Frank pointed the gun at Janet.

"Don't you think this is a bit mean to Brad and Janet?" Dr. Scott said.

"No Dr. Scott, I want to start over with Janet," said Brad, "Frank, erase my memory. Erase my memory of Lyndsee and my memory about Janet cheating on me. I want to start over and be with Janet forever. She is the love of my life."

"Are you sure?" Janet asked.

"Yes, I am sure. I love Lyndsee, but if I have to choose, I will always pick you," He kissed Janet.

"I am sorry that I sleep with Rocky. I love you too," Janet kissed back, "Frank, I want to erase my memory too."

"Riff Raff, take them to the lab and erase their memories," Frank ordered Riff Raff. The three went to the lab and fifteen minutes later, Riff Raff returned with the blank-minded couple and Magenta. Riff Raff and Magenta put the couple onto the sofa and they fell asleep. Brad and Janet wouldn't understand anything until tomorrow morning.

"Nation, are you leaving with us?" Magenta asked.

"No, Cosmo and I have a life here. We are not ready to give it up. Besides, you need someone to drive these two poor things home. Cosmo and I will do it," said Nation.

"I guess this is goodbye," They kissed each other's cheek, "If you need me or want to come back to Transsexual, just give me a call. You have the mobile communication device Riff Raff invented, right?"

"Of course," Nation said, "You should stop talking now, or I am going to cry. I am heading back to our car." Nation took Janet out to her car.

"Bro, take care!" Riff Raff and Cosmo man-hugged each other and Cosmo took Brad out.

As soon as they drove away, Riff Raff and Magenta launched the castle to fly. Rocky woke up and looked at Frank, "Where is Janet?"

Frank didn't want to replied, so Dr. Scott said, "Riff Raff and Magenta erased Brad and Janet's memory and Cosmo and Nation took them home. We are on our way to Transsexual Transylvania now,"

"Frank! How could you do that? I love Janet! You are the most selfish person on Earth!" Rocky shouted.

"He is also the most selfish person on Transsexual too," Riff Raff added and Frank paid back with his deathly stares.

"Janet loves Brad and Brad loves Janet. You can't be the second man," Frank tried to explain.

"I hate you!" Rocky stormed out and walked back to his tank again.

"I need some time alone. If anyone needs me, I will be in the nursery looking at that poor child who just lost her other daddy," Dr. Scott left the room.

Eddie looked around and asked, "Where is Columbia?"

"She was in the bathroom all day," said Magenta, "It's better if she tells you. It is related to the box I just gave her."

As soon as Magenta said it, Columbia stormed into the ballroom and jumped into Eddie's arms, "I AM PREGNANT!" They started making out and they left the room. _(As a side note, she didn't even question why the castle was flying again or where Janet and Brad were until eight hours later after some hot celebrative sex with Eddie.)_

Magenta climbed onto Riff Raff and started making out with him too.

There, Frank was left alone without anyone to kiss again. Depressed, he went to the lab to apologize to Rocky.

= The End =

* * *

><p>I am up for writing a onetwo-shot sequel with a teenage Lyndsee traveling to Earth to find Brad, but that is only if I get more than 3 reviews for this story... So, go ahead and hit the review button! I accept anonymous reviews!


End file.
